tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Foot Clan
Der Foot Clan ist ein Ninja-Clan unter der Führung des Shredders und als solcher eine wiederkehrende Feindorganisation gegen die Turtles und ihre Freunde. Mirage Comics Der Foot Clan wurde im mittelalterlichen Japan ironischerweise durch ein Versehen der Turtles gegründet. Diese waren in einem Versuch, ihren Feind Savanti Romero zu stoppen, in die Vergangenheit gereist, wo Raphael zwei befreundeten Ronin, Sato und Oshi, die Grundzüge des Ninjutsu beibrachte. Der daraufhin von den beiden Männern aufgestellte Ninjaclan wurde unter der Philosophie gegründet, dass er aus einem kleinen Anfang Schritt für Schritt zu einer mächtigen Streitmacht heranwachsen würde - daher nannten Sato und Oshi ihn "Foot" ("Fuß").''TMNT'' Volume 1 #47 thumb|180px|left|Die erste Konfrontation der Turtles mit dem FootDer Foot wurde in der Tat eine weithin gefürchtete Organisation in Japan. Unter ihren Mitgliedern befanden sich auch Hamato Yoshi und Oroku Nagi, die sich beide um die Liebe von Tang Shen schließlich zerstritten und Yoshi Nagi im Kampf tötete, worauf die beiden nach New York flohen. Nagis Bruder, Oroku Saki, schwor Yoshi Rache, schloss sich selbst dem Foot an und eröffnete nach dem Ende seiner Ausbildung in New York den amerikanischen Zweig des Clans. Schließlich nahm er die Identität des Shredders an und tötete Yoshi und Tang Shen; zehn Jahre später jedoch musste er sich mit Yoshis Erben, dessen ehemaliges Haustier Splinter und den Turtles anlegen, die ihrerseits Rache für Yoshi suchten. Der Shredder fand sein Ende, als er nach seinem letzten Kampf mit den Turtles mit einer scharfen Bombe in den Händen von einem Hausdach fiel.''TMNT'' Vol.1 #1 Nach dem Tod des Shredders jedoch entwickelte sich ein Krieg zwischen zwei Splitterfraktionen des Foot in New York, der die Stadt gefährdete. Karai, vormals die Leiterin des japanischen Zweiges des Foot, kam nach New York und schaffte es mithilfe der Turtles, den Bandenkrieg zu beenden.''City at War''-Storyline Jahre später jedoch begannen merkwürdige, wie Azteken gekleidete Krieger den Foot Clan überall auf der Welt zu dezimieren, bis nur noch der New Yorker Clan übrig war. Image Comics In der Image Comics-Kontinuität stehen der Foot und die Turtles im Anschluss an die Ereignisse in City at War in einem delikat balancierten Waffenstillstand gegenüber. Obwohl die Interessen beider Gruppen manchmal gegeneinander stehen, wendet sich besonders Raphael bei einigen Gelegenheiten - so etwa dem Wiederauffinden von Shadow - an den Rat der Fünf, den Kontrollrat des Foot Clans nach Karais Rückkehr nach Japan. Schließlich nimmt Raphael sogar die Identität des Shredders und die Führung des Clans an, bis eine "Lady Shredder" ihn um seine Position herausfordert. IDW Comics thumb|200px|Die Geburtsstunde des Foot Clans (IDW Comics)In den IDW Comics besteht der Foot Clan seit der Zeit des feudalen Japan, wo er vom Ronin Takeshi Tatsuo gegründet wurde, der von seinem Herrn verraten worden war. Die Zauberin Kitsune half Tatsuo, sich von den schweren Wunden, die er beim Anschlagsversuch erlitten hatte, zu erholen; der Name des Clans wurde durch den blutigen Fussabdruck Tatsuos begründet, dessen Bein durch Kitsunes Ministrationen wieder vollständig geheilt wurde.''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #1 Schließlich wurde Tatsuo von seinem Clan verraten, als bekannt wurde, dass er mit einer Zauberin paktierte, doch sein Geist wurde im Sohn seines Mörders, Oroku Saki, wiedergeboren, der nach der Wiedererweckung seiner alten Erinnerungen die Macht über den Clan an sich riss und mit Kitsunes Beistand sich und den Foot bis in die Neuzeit hinein erhalten konnte.The Secret History of the Foot Clan #2, #3 und #4 In neueren Zeiten versuchte der Clan unter der Führung Sakis - nun als der Shredder bekannt - seine Vormachtstellung in New York City auszubauen. Seine Ninja wurden daher oft ausgeschickt, um jedwede Wissenschaft, die ihnen weiterhelfen konnte, für den Foot zusammenzuraffen und auch neue Testsubjekte zu finden; auf diese Weise kam es unter anderem auch zur Erschaffung der Mutantin Alopex.''IDW Micro-Series #1: Raphael'' und ''Villains Micro-Series #4: Alopex'' Bei diesem Unternehmen kam der Foot Clan dem außerdimensionalen Kriegsherrn General Krang in die Quere, der sich zur Verwirklichung seiner Ziele ebenfalls eine Mutantenarmee erschaffen wollte. Ein Einbruch des Foot im Labor von Krangs Verbündeten Baxter Stockman führte durch eine Verkettung von Umständen zur Erschaffung der Turtles und ihres Vaters Splinter,"Change Is Constant" #1 und #2 die in einem früheren Leben selbst dem Foot Clan angehört hatten."Enemies Old, Enemies New" #1 und ''IDW Micro-Series #5: Splinter'' Nach einem langen, verlustreichen Konflikt mit dem Foot verlor Oroku Saki sein Leben, woraufhin Splinter die Führerschaft des Clans übernahm."Vengeance" #6 Cartoonserie (1987) und Archie Comics thumb|130px|Symbol des Foot Clans (1987 Serie)In der 1987iger Zeichentrickserie und dem zunächst daraus abgeleiteten Comictitel Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures wurde der Foot 1583 gegründet. Während einer Zeitreise begegneten Shredder und Hamato Yoshi/Splinter und dessen Turtles ihren jeweiligen Vorfahren: Oroku Sancho und Hamato Koji. Damals war der Foot noch eine kleine Organisation, und sowohl der Shredder als auch Splinter versuchten, mithilfe eines magischen Artefakts, welches einen Drachen beschwören konnte, ihrem jeweiligen Vorfahren die Machstellung im Clan zu sichern. Den Führungsrang bekam Hamato Koji zugesprochen, der den Clan nach dem Fußabdruck des Drachen nannte, in dem er bei der Namensgebung stand. thumb|left|140px|[[Fuß Soldaten|Foot Soldaten]]In den 60iger Jahren waren Oroku Saki und Hamato Yoshi einst Kameraden im Clan. Saki jedoch beschuldigte Yoshi des Versuchs, einen der Lehrer umbringen zu wollen, weshalb Yoshi nach New York zog und dort schließlich zu Splinter wurde. Saki nahm die Identität des Shredders an, baute den Foot zu einer Verbrecherorganisation um und zog ebenfalls nach New York. Später wurden die menschlichen Mitglieder des Foots nach und nach durch Roboter ersetzt, und der Shredder schloss Bündnisse mit verschiedenen Entitäten, besonders mit dem außerirdischen Kriegsherrn Krang, in seinem Kampf gegen die Turtles. Dadurch degenerierte der Name des Foot Clans zu einer lediglich rein nominellen Rolle in der Serie. Cartoonserie (2003) und TMNT (2007) thumb|200px|Der Foot Clan (2003 Serie)Die Version des Foot Clans für die 2003 Zeichentrickserie und dem computeranimierten Spielfilm orientiert sich in ihrem Wesen enger an die Mirage Comic-Vorlagen. Allerdings werden die Foot Ninja in der Serie durch Spezialdivisionen ergänzt, die über spezielle Hightech-Waffen verfügen, wie zum Beispiel die Foot Tech Ninja oder auch aus künstlichen Soldaten bestehen. Der Foot Clan in der 2003 Serie wurde vom zweiten Shredder, dem Utrom-Renegaten Ch'rell, gegründet, der sich an seinen Artgenossen für seine vorhergehende Gefangennahme rächen wollte; das Wappen des Foot geht jedoch auf das vierte Jahrhundert nach Christus zurück. Es ist das vom ursprünglichen Oroku Saki umgedrehte Zeichen des Drachenfußes, welches das Wappen der fünf legendären Krieger war, denen er einst selbst angehört hatte und die sich später zum Ninja-Tribunal entwickelten. Für die Staffel Back To The Sewers wurden die Foot Ninja noch einmal redesigned und erhielten metallene Gesichtsmasken. Ob diese Neukostümierung jedoch den ganzen Foot mit einschließt oder nur eine Splittergruppe, steht nicht fest, da man in der Folge "Tempus Fugit" zwei unterschiedlich gekleidete Fraktionen des Foot in einem erbitterten Kampf in einer alternativen Realität verwickelt sieht. Animationsserie (2012) thumb|140px|left|Symbol des Foot Clans (2012 Serie)Im Einvernehmen mit dem Aufbau der 2012 Computeranimationsserie besitzt diese Version der Foot Ninja das Aussehen ihrer Vorbilder aus den Live Action-Filmen (Turtles - Der Film und Turtles II – Das Geheimnis des Ooze), sind dort aber entsprechend ihrer Mirage-Vorlage professionelle und ernstzunehmende Kämpfer. thumb|200px|Foot Ninjas in der 2012 SerieDer Foot Clan in dieser Kontinuität wurde vor etwa 1500 Jahren von Koga Takuza gegründet."The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto" In der Neuzeit wurde der Foot Clan von Chris Bradford ausgebildet, der auf Befehl des Shredders eine Armee der besten Ninjas der Welt aufstellen sollte. Später werden die menschlichen Foot Ninja, da sie sich gegenüber den Turtles als ineffektiv erwiesen haben, durch die Foot-Bots ersetzt. Später spaltet sich der Foot Clan in zwei gegnerische Splittergruppen auf. Der ursprüngliche Foot Clan, wird weiterhin vom Shredder angeführt, während Karai den Foot Clan von Grund auf neu aufbauen will."City at War (2012 Episode)" und "Broken Foot" Cartoonserie (2018) thumb|left|240px|Der Foot Clan in der 2018 SerieIn der 2018 Serie wird der Foot Clan hauptsächlich vom Foot Lieutenant und dem Foot Brute repräsentiert, die die mystische Fähigkeit besitzen, Origami-Figuren - meist in der Form von Ninjas - zum Leben zu erwecken."Origami Tsunami" Um ihre Reihen zu verstärken, haben der Foot Lieutenant und der Foot Brute Anstrengungen unternommen, auch menschliche Rekruten in ihre Organisation aufzunehmen., wenn auch mit eher mäßigem Erfolg."Hot Soup: The Game" und "Shadow of Evil" Der Foot Clan war einst dem Shredder untertan, einem Mann, der im alten Japan von einer verfluchten Rüstung zum Dämonen korrumpiert wurde. Nachdem der Shredder besiegt wurde, wurde die Rüstung - die Quelle seiner Macht - in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt und in alle Ecken der Erde verstreut. Seitdem versucht der Foot, die Rüstung wieder zusammenzusetzen, um die Wiederkehr ihres Meisters zu ermöglichen."Shadow of Evil" Der Yokai Baron Draxum, der das Artefakt für seine eigenen Pläne einsetzen will, reißt schließlich durch einen Trick die Führerschaft des Clans an sich."How to Make Enemies and Bend People to Your Will" Filme und The Next Mutation *[[Datei:TMNT Foot Clan LA.jpg|thumb|160px|Foot Ninja in Turtles - Der Film]]In den ersten beiden Live Action-Filmen - Turtles von 1990 und Turtles II – Das Geheimnis des Ooze - und in der Serie ''Next Mutation'' wird der Foot Clan (in der deutschen Filmversion auch Foot Gang genannt) vom Shredder erst nach seiner Ankunft in Amerika gegründet. Dessen Mitglieder setzen sich hauptsächlich aus Straßenkindern und kriminellen Jugendlichen zusammen, und sie betreiben eher Diebstähle als andere, für Ninjas mehr typische Aktivitäten wie Spionage, Sabotage oder Attentate. * Im Independent-Kurzfilm Fight the Foot besitzt der Foot (hier Foot Gang) keine der Charakteristika seiner Comicversionen, sondern ist eher als eine konventionelle Straßengang zu betrachten. *thumb|180px|Foot Soldiers (2014 Film)Im 2014 Live Action-Film ähnelt der Foot Clan mehr einer modernen Terrororganisation, und bis auf den Shredder ist keines ihrer Mitglieder in den traditionellen Kampfkünsten bewandert. Hier wurde der Foot Clan so genannt, weil deren Mitglieder "ohne Rücksicht auf den hilflosen Menschen herumtrampeln". Zur Tarnung ihrer Identität tragen die Foot-Truppen stilisierte Masken vor dem Gesicht. In der Fortsetzung des Films, [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (Film)|''Out of the Shadows]], hingegen entsprechen die Foot-Leute wiederum mehr ihren Comicvorlagen. *Im Zeichentrickfilm 'Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, basierend auf dem Crossover-Comic Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, entspricht der Foot Clan gemäß ihren Comicvorlagen und wird vom Shredder angeführt. Er begibt sich in Gotham City und verbündet sich mit der Liga der Assassinen, um für den Shredder das Geheimnis der Lazarusgruben zu erlangen. In dieser Version werden Sato und Oshi, zwei Nebenfiguren aus den Mirage Comics, als Gründer des Foot Clans aufgeführt. Spielzeug *''Siehe 'TMNT Actionfiguren '''und 'TMNT Lego'' Bildergalerie *''Siehe Foot Clan/Galerie'' Trivia *Der Foot Ninja Clan ist eine Parodie auf den Ninjaclan "Die Hand", welche regelmäßige Auftritte in der Marvel Comics Serie Daredevil hat. Siehe auch *Daredevil Mirage Comics *Hamato Yoshi *Shredder *Foot Elite *Shredder Elite *Karai *Sato und Oshi *Cha Ocho *Foot Rogues *Lin Kobayashi *Tomi Image Comics *Pimiko *Rat der Fünf IDW Comics *Tatsuo Takeshi *Alopex *Koya und Bludgeon *Kitsune *Oroku Maji und Masato *Dr. Miller *Toshiro *Tetsu Oni 1987 Serie *Krang *Bebop *Rocksteady *Fuß Soldaten 2003 Serie *Utrom Shredder/Ch'rell *Tengu Shredder *Shredder Tengu *Cyber Shredder *Master Khan *Purple Dragons **Hun *Foot Tech Ninja *Foot Mechs *Amazonian Blade-Bots *Utrominator 2012 Serie *Hamato Miwa/Karai *Tiger Claw *Chris Bradford/Dogpound/Rahzar *Xever/Fishface *Purple Dragons **Fong **Tsoi **Sid *Kraang *Foot-Bots **Chrome Dome *Pulverizer *Baxter Stockman *Koga Takuza *Kuro Kabuto *Hamato Clan *Sojobos Tengu 2018 Serie *Foot Lieutenant und Foot Brute *Origami Ninja Filme: *Rahzar *Tokka *Tatsu *Danny Pennington *Freddy Einzelnachweise en:Foot Clan Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Ninjas Kategorie:Foot Clan Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (1987iger Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (Mirage) Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Charaktere (Filme) Kategorie:Japaner Kategorie:Kampfkünstler Kategorie:Organisiertes Verbrechen Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptfeinde Kategorie:Handlanger